


I Just Hope That You Can Forgive Us, Cause Everything Must Go.

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Character Study, Divorce, Emotional Infidelity, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Nonverbal Communication, Rebuilding, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Xabi and Stevie meet up after several years of distance, hoping to catch up and rebuild the friendship they shared back in the day. Except that things don't go according to plan and both Stevie and Xabi find themselves having to throw out everything that they knew in order to move forward into a changed future neither of them ever saw coming or were equipped for.





	I Just Hope That You Can Forgive Us, Cause Everything Must Go.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I've been writing angst in the past little while. This story was inspired by an amazing one called "softly, fiercely, I set myself on fire", that has Xabi and Steve bonding after Xabi is the one injured.   
> I was intrigued by the idea of Steve being the one that loses everything and can't be the strong one, since usually gets slotted as the top or Alpha in stories and how things would work out from there. It was also inspired in part by the story behind the Manic Street Preachers song "Everything Must Go." which was written after the disappearance of Richey Edwards. It's also where the story gets its title from.  
> I have done reserach on the injuries, but if I screwed it up, I apologize, since it's not my field, hence the medical inaccuracies tag.   
> Proofed, but mistakes occur, they will be edited at a later time.

Xabi blinked, his eyes feeling like they were going to fall out of his aching head. He was still trying to understand how the hell it had ended up like this.

It was just supposed to be a drive, to reconnect. To catch up on what wasn’t always obvious. Maybe even more. 

It wasn’t supposed to end up with him on a gurney with his head spinning and worrying that Stevie was breathing his last somewhere else in this overly loud and antiseptic smelling place.

Xabi closed his swollen eyes and forced himself to clear his mind from all those ridiculous thoughts that were going through his head, courtesy of the painkillers they had given him the moment that they had realised he was banged up as well. 

Stevie. The one they had left holding down the fort in Liverpool. The strong one and now...

Despite knowing that these were all drug induced and ridiculous thoughts, they were the ones that Xabi had running through his head as he lay on that stretcher in the ER of Cedars Sinai. He shifted and swallowed hard as he tried to not to think about the wreck and the way that the lights of the other car had lit up Steve’s face before it had plowed right into them. 

His mouth was dry and his shoulder and upper arm ached and he welcomed the pain of his injuries. It stopped him from thinking about how crumpled and broken Stevie had been as he lay crumpled over-

He let out a groan when he felt the cool hands of a nurse touching him, murmuring something before they shone a light in his eyes, making them water before they said a few words that didn’t register in his still shocked mind before the cool, blessed relief of drugs go into his drip and there’s nothing else except sweet oblivion for the time being. 

~*~*~*~*

Alex was walking towards the ICU where they were keeping Stevie. She moved stiffly, like a marionette with its strings tangled up and jerked about. Occasionally, she’d turn around to look at him, as if to make sure he was still following her. Her face was sallow and there were make-up smudges that had been carelessly wiped off and not quite removed. Xabi was kind of glad to see her not quite put together, since it showed him that he wasn’t the only one so affected by the accident. 

A separated shoulder, broken arm and seventeen stitches marked him, prevented him from forgetting the night that everything collapsed. The rational part of him knew that he was being just a tad over dramatic. Yet he couldn’t stop that way of thinking. Not when his career and life was at a standstill and he was more or less living out of Alex and Stevie’s guestroom. He couldn’t leave  _ him _ lying there and not knowing what was going to happen to him. No. 

So Xabi had pushed it all away and had stayed, grateful that Alex was letting him do so, despite knowing that there was a tie between them that she wasn’t privy to. 

So he followed quietly as she moved, still trying to grasp the accident and trying to follow the aftermath when everything had just remained still and fragmented. Today, they all hoped, would be the time that everything would have been set to rights. 

Stevie had woken up. After a week and a half of being in a coma, while they fixed up all the breaks and ruptures and sewed up him, leaving a roadmap of all the trauma he’d undergone, he’d woken up. And Alex and Xabi weren’t wasting anytime to see him. 

They finally stopped in front of a clear-walled room with light curtains pulled over them in a suggestion of privacy. The door was open and nurses had just walked out, giving him and Alex sympathetic nods before they cleared out, leaving them to see Stevie with what semblance of privacy they could give them. 

It was then that Alex had turned around and composed herself, smoothing down the skirt of her sensible dress and breathing in and out deeply before turning to Xabi, who was waiting there patiently. Once she was ready, they walked into the room at the same time. Like sentinels, they each took a side. She on the left, he on the right. 

Whether it was deliberate or not, he didn’t know. He didn’t question it. Not when he could feel how fragile their facade was. Especially when they were trying to keep it together in front of a drugged and still drowsy Stevie.

His eyes were still swollen, one was still ringed in a dark purplish red bruise that matched the contusions and other small cuts on his face. Only the smallest glimmer of dull brown was visible, despite his efforts to be more awake. His head was still swathed in bandages and there was a cannula in both nostrils, helping him breathe due to the broken ribs. His left arm was lying on a pillow next to him and Xabi dimly recalled that his clavicle had broken as well. 

More bandages were wound around his torso. More tubes and lines snaked out of so many places that it was making Xabi think of a spider’s web. Alex held onto Stevie’s fingers loosely and Xabi did the same, keeping his eyes focused on the battered face of his erstwhile captain, friend and estranged…

“Hi Stevie. It’s good to see you awake, love. The girls have been asking how you were. I told them you’re doing well now. Xabi came to see you too, to see how you have been doing.”

Alex told him, her voice low, her words careful and measured so that she wasn’t overwhelming him in the process. 

Stevie took all of that in, blinking slowly as Alex finished those short and choppy sentences. He did turn his head a minute fraction to the right and smiled, ever so faintly at Xabi before his eyes slip closed and he’d gone to sleep again. 

Xabi looked up at Alex, alarmed at the proceedings, but she only smiled sadly at him.

She told him it was normal. That with the fractured skull and the rest of the injuries (a litany that Xabi couldn’t always remember completely, except the ones that would have complications later on, like the skull fracture, broken back and internal bleeding) would take it out of him. He’d be sleeping more than before. Especially when they would wean him off the drugs that were keeping the pain at bay. 

Xabi had nodded at this explanation and was grateful she still had the patience to explain it, despite being exhausted at holding down the fort in the house. The girls were subdued and scared and despite being as overwhelmed as they were, Alex and Xabi had made it a point to reassure them. Just like he had done with his own children, explaining over and over again that he wasn’t completely well just yet. That he had to stay in LA for awhile yet. 

He knew that Nagore didn’t quite believe the reason why he was staying, but she couldn’t outright come out and say that she didn’t believe him. Not with the bruises and the glassy eyed pain he found himself in despite how much time had passed. He didn’t want to fight, so he always took the coward’s way out. She let him, but there was always a promise that they would have a conversation, sooner, rather than later.

~*~*~*~*~

Stevie sat in the chair and looked around the impersonal room that he would call home for at least six months. Maybe a year. It wasn’t set in stone yet, how long physio would take. Only that he’d be spending it here, away from everything that was familiar and the people that were keeping him sane and helped him push away the fear of the future that inexorably crept into his thoughts over and over again. 

He wished that they would just  _ tell _ him, rather than give him prognosis that were more guesses than anything concrete. He knew that was how it was in the medical profession. He’d faced it before when he had been injured in the past. Yet those injuries were paltry compared to what he had woken up to. 

His fingers scrubbed the still too short hair on his scalp. Hair that had been completely shaved off and hadn’t really grown back properly, showing the scars of when they opened his skull to fix it up again. He frowned at that and shifted a bit in the chair. Silver, lightweight, and made to his exact measurements. Even though the doctors were hesitant to give a prognosis, citing shifting variables, Stevie had a sinking feeling that the chair would be a permanent part of his life from then on.

Alex’s hand had tightened on his shoulder convulsively when the doctor had again hedged at giving an absolute outcome and he had known that he would see the bright flame of hope in her eyes. The determination that things would be back to normal, a new normal, once he had healed enough and had finished his physio. She had the hope that in some months, he’d be walking and back on the pitch. Maybe not as a player any longer, but as a trainer. 

Stevie sighed at that memory. He hadn’t wanted to crush her dreams. Not when he recalled how ashen faced and red-eyed she had been when he had finally gained lucidity after the drugs and pain had finally receded. She had sketched out the plans then: A move back to Liverpool, rehab, and then a job as a pundit or a trainer. More than likely, a trainer. 

He had let her make all the arrangements, all of the plans, and hadn’t contradicted her or argued with her. He owed her that much, for keeping it together when he wasn’t even aware of what was going on. 

Only Xabi had guessed at what he was thinking. Xabi, who had listened to Alex’s summary of what the doctors had told them when he had come to visit, had known that there was more to the story. Stevie knew how Xabi was: Clever, determined, and quick to learn. He had no doubt that Xabi had done his homework, despite not being able to there at every step of the way with them. He had a family and a career to look after. Stevie couldn’t begrudge him his exits, knowing all of that full well.

Stevie also was aware that Xabi knew enough to ask the right questions and do the right amount of looking and it was obvious that he was more aware of what was the most likely outcome for Stevie. He hadn’t said anything of his findings yet. Had only looked at Alex with a slight flash of pity before he had sat next to Stevie and squeezed his shoulder, all too aware that this wasn’t the time for the physicality they had shared on the field what seemed lifetimes ago, but was only the span of a few years, give or take. 

That was enough for Stevie to know that whatever it was that he had found, it wasn’t good.

Stevie had done his own reading and had come to the same conclusion. No matter how determined and in shape he had been before...His future had been decided. 

Yet despite knowing it, he had promised Alex. He had promised his children and friends that he would go through physio, even though his back still hurt and his legs were numb from the hips down. He would do it since he was strangely perverse that way. 

And he hated the solitude that his promises had brought him.

He slumped in his chair and covered his face with his hands as it suddenly overwhelmed him. He wanted to give up right then and there. Crawl into bed and ignore the rest of the world. Their demands and their well wishes and just wallow in his misery until they went away and left him alone with his grief and bitter knowledge that he wouldn’t ever run the pitch ever again. Never feel the rush and satisfaction of a well completed play or a goal hitting the net. None of this would ever be his again. Never mind the basic independence of doing things himself, like reaching for a shirt or a mug in the cupboard. All of these had been stolen from him and he had no recourse to get them back. 

He didn’t cry, even though the tears were stinging his eyes and he was breathing erratically. He wasn’t going to do it. He wouldn’t. He hadn’t cried when they had told him that the other driver had died on impact and Stevie..

“Stevie, breathe, Stevie. It’s okay. Just breathe with me. Okay?”

Xabi’s voice broke through the fog, low and calm as they instructed him to slow his erratic and too quick breathing. He looked up, his heart beating randomly when he saw Xabi kneeling in front of him. He didn’t dwell on why Xabi was there and instead, only followed the steady, slow pattern that Xabi was modelling until he didn’t feel like the world was going to collapse on his head. They did this, with Stevie and Xabi keeping each other’s eyes fixed on each other until Stevie was breathing normally again and the fear had dissolved, leaving him drained, but calm and safe.

Xabi waited, his eyes scanning Stevie’s face until he found the sign that he was looking for before he went and got Stevie a glass of water and put it in his hand. 

“Drink the water. It should help a bit.” 

Stevie didn’t object to the order and simply drained the glass as he was told, putting it on the rolling table that had been pushed at the foot of his bed. Xabi nodded to himself and knelt down in front of Stevie again so that they were at eye level again. 

“Has this happened before?”

Mutely, Stevie shook his head.

“What caused it?”

Stevie sighed and roughly rubbed his mouth before he spoke, not stopping until everything had been laid out in the open between them. 

Xabi’s expression softened and he didn’t hesitate in grabbing Stevie and enveloping him into an embrace reminiscent of the ones that they had shared on the pitch and that he hadn’t realised he craved until that exact moment. 

They only pulled away slightly, bumping foreheads and looking at each other. Xabi saw something else in Stevie’s eyes, a spark of rekindled hope that had him opening his mouth to promise what he had only promised one other person in his life.

Except that it was that time that Alex and the girls came in, making Xabi pull away and the charged atmosphere in the room change. 

A change that Alex noted with narrowed eyes, yet said nothing about when it was quickly gone after the girls had started to chat with their father. 

Yet Xabi knew that it was far from forgotten when Alex threw him a warning glance when visiting hours ended. 

Xabi didn’t return it. Nor did Stevie comment on it.

They were somehow in a stalemate and neither of them knew when or what would cause it to break.

And neither of them wanted to find out what would happen when it did.

~*~*~*~*~

It happened sooner, yet later than Xabi and Stevie had anticipated.

It was in the middle of packing his suitcase that the conversation Nagore had hinted at finally happened. He was, officially, on the way for an interview with Liverpool. He had seen the writing on the wall after the accident and had decided to bow out, rather than be forced out. He had explained his reasons to Nagore, who had agreed with him on that. What she hadn’t agreed on was which league he had chosen to have meetings with. 

She would have preferred either Spain or to remain Germany, but Xabi hadn’t the heart to walk away from Liverpool again. He had liked playing there. He had missed the Kop and yes, part of it was to be near Stevie. That last part was something he wasn’t going to examine deeply, despite knowing that he was going to have to do it sooner, rather than later. 

He loved his wife. Loved her deeply and desperately, and he sometimes caught himself looking at her as she bent over one of the children with the same awe he felt the first time he saw her. He knew that he had been a lucky man to find someone like her to share his life with. 

Yet there was part of him that couldn’t quite put the time he had with Stevie behind him. They had shared so much on the pitch, as well as the incredible Champion’s League win. They had made a different kind of history together and in that car, before everything had gone to hell, that there was much unfinished and unspoken business between them. Maybe too much and he didn’t question that too deeply, lest he delve into something that once it got loose, would cause irreparable damage to what he had. All that he built. 

Yet Nagore knew and Xabi had at least hoped that he would have a bit more time before it happened. A bit more stability with Stevie before he addressed what Nagore spoke of. 

As it was, he had just finished putting a couple of shirts into the suitcase when he straightened up and saw her leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. 

“How long will you be gone for this time?”

Xabi shrugged as he moved back into his closet to pick out trousers and another pair of shoes. 

“If it’s longer than two weeks, I suggest that you should look for a place there.”

Xabi heard her, but didn’t reply right away, taking his time in finishing his task before he turned to look at her. 

“Why would I have to do that?”

Nagore looked at him, her lower lip trembling as she forced it into a semblance of a smile. 

“Because it is your home. Because  _ Stevie _ is there. We both know that is the case, Xabier, so why drag it out for much longer? Stevie has always been a part of you, no matter how much you shut your eyes to that part of you.”

Xabi shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to say anything. It was all too true and he would be a hypocrite to deny what Nagore said was true. 

“Or is it guilt at having walked away from him so many years back?”

She narrowed her eyes at that and Xabi shook his head fiercely at that. 

“How can you be so calm about this? How could you say all that with such certainty?”

She smiled, a sad and slightly bitter smile before she replied.

“I would have to be blind to not see how you two act around each other. You have a love with him that is much different than what you have with me.” She raised one shoulder and shrugged as she said that, but there was a tell-tale tightness around her mouth that told him more about the struggles she had fought within herself to reach that observation. 

“Right now...You have to go where your heart tells you to. And that’s not here, with us.”

Xabi swallowed convulsively as he heard her speak those words, her tone calm and barely laced with the bitterness that she must have felt at admitting that she wasn’t what he needed at that moment. 

Xabi sighed heavily. He hadn’t really seen this coming, despite the signs pointing to it. They had been as they had always been, even with him away. Nothing had changed except this revelation and he knew that it would look like a pathetic attempt at denial if he protested against it. 

He nodded instead and ran his hands through his hair. “So what will we do now?”

Nagore pushed herself off from the doorframe and walked into the room and stood in front of him, pushing a stray bit of hair away from his forehead.

“Now, you will finish packing and you will go to Liverpool. You will finish your meetings and you will find a place to live. Then you will come back and that is when we will work on what comes next. I will stay with the children and go to work. That is what we will do.”

~*~*~*~*~

Steven knew that it was coming, especially after the stiff way that Alex acted whenever Xabi had dropped by. She didn’t act like that with Carra or Nando, or any of his friends or family. Only with Xabi. He had tried to chalk it up to anything else but that. It had been a stressful time for everyone: The departure from LA, his stint at the rehab facility, his retirement, and the adjustment of moving back to Liverpool. A city that was home, yet changed in a hundred and so ways that made it familiar and different at the same time. 

Stevie had known that something was going to give the minute that they had come home from his physio appointment. She had been too quiet, too distracted, too detached as they had driven home. Stevie knew the signs that there was going to be a fight of some sort brewing in the air. Alex was a quiet fighter, icy and brutal while he tended to get emotional, stubborn, and blunt. He hated fighting and disagreements, but he was no fool. Not with so many months of tension built up between them, the need to stick together when things didn’t start to work out like they were supposed to. 

The deadline for his recovery had come and go and Stevie had made progress, but it wasn’t enough to go back to his life. He was as he had suspected those months ago: He would never walk again, as much as he wished it so. 

He had prepared the girls for the eventuality and had tried to do it with Alex, with varying degrees of success from all of them. He had thought that he had been very successful with his wife, but as they entered the house, he knew that he had been quite wrong in his estimation. Even though the signs were there, he hadn’t wanted for them to be true.

He had moved to the living room and waited for her to gather herself up. Once she had, she walked in with a determined calmness and two cups of tea that she put down on the coffee table in between them.

“I can’t do this anymore, Steven. Being like this.” She waved her hand to encompass everything: Him, the tea, the rest of living room.

He understood what she meant and his heart started thudding in his chest. He knew that it was coming. The counselor he had been seeing ever since he had gone to rehab had prepared him for this eventuality. He had hoped that it wouldn’t have been the case with them. But as always, that wasn’t the outcome. 

“You don’t have to, Alex. We can find a different way to manage this. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“I can’t, Steven. That’s what worries me. That we can’t do this together as we have in the past. This is different than brokering a contract to another country. Or giving statements. I can’t give you all that you need. You can’t give me what I need. Physically and emotionally. Not when I know that you’re holding back from me.”

Stevie’s hands went cold at that. Had he done that? He didn’t think so. He thought that in the past few months, they had been closer than ever. Sure, it hadn’t been like before, but they had tried. Yet if Alex was stating these things, then…

“I didn’t realise it. I didn’t know. I thought that things-”

“They aren’t. At least not with me. Maybe with Xabi. But not with me.”

Stevie’s face coloured at that. “Alex, come on-”

“No. And please don’t make excuses or try to insult my intelligence when we both know that’s the case. He was there with you more than I was. He knew before I did about your condition. You shared more with him than you had with me. I know and that’s why I’m making the choice for you. We can’t be like this. Not when I’m not the one that you need.”

Stevie’s face drained of colour then. “What exactly are you saying?”

Alex picked up her tea and smiled sadly at him. “I’m saying that we are done.”

She drank the tea with finality that told him she had made up her mind and nothing would change it. The conversation, as far as she was concerned, was over. 

And he, despite the pain of knowing that this was the end, didn’t contradict her on it.

Just like he didn’t call out to her when she left, taking the girls with her.

He sat in the living room, with a cold cup of tea on the table until Xabi showed up. 

“What happened?”

He asked Stevie, sitting across from him and looking at him with a concerned expression on his kind face.

“Alex is gone.”

Xabi didn’t say anything else as he moved to sit next to Stevie on the sofa he had moved himself to after a few hours.

“I’m sorry.”

~*~*~*~*~

They stayed up that night, falling asleep on the couch together and Xabi supposed that was how it started. 

It continued with them moving in together into a modern flat closer to the offices once they both were confirmed for working at their old club. A bittersweet homecoming, but a homecoming nonetheless. This was done only after countless nights of talks and Xabi staying over in the too empty house. First in the guest room, then sharing the bed with Stevie, after a late night accident that neither of them wanted to speak about. Neither of them would admit that they felt more comfortable sharing the room. Neither of them treated the sleeping arrangements with much fanfare. They only slept in the bed and if either of them migrated to each other for warmth, well, they  _ had _ shared beds with their wives for years. It could be excused. 

Except…

Except that Stevie found himself longing for more than just errand touches in the night and wanted more than that from Xabi. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not this time when they were both in the wind, trying to find their footing and their future. When they were both raw and smarting not just from the changes in their careers, but in their lives. Both were bereft and even though neither of them could say it to each other, all those years of living in each other’s pockets had given them enough understanding of each other to know that. 

So they remained in a standstill, with Stevie and Xabi on opposite sides of the bed, then in opposite rooms in the flat and life solidifying around them until the damn broke between them.

“Why are you still here, Xabi?”

Xabi looked up from the simple stir-fry he was making and met Stevie’s gaze dead on. Hazel eyes locked onto brown as Xabi looked at him. Not away like he had done in the past, but straight on as he finally spoke. 

Xabi knew that he would have to tread carefully in this conversation, the one that he had been anticipating and preparing for the moment that he had found himself waking up to Stevie’s face mere inches from his and his arm wrapped loosely around his waist that first week they had shared a bed together. He had understood then, in that moment why circumstances had been leading to that moment between them. 

Yet the timing hadn’t coincided with what he wanted to do, which was take Stevie and kiss him breathless and tell him everything that he had locked up inside of him for years. 

As overtly dramatic and romantic as the sentiment was, it was all he could think about when he saw Stevie’s smile, or let his hand linger on his shoulder or whenever he held him and carried him when he needed it. 

And now, as always, Stevie was the bold one to  _ make  _ that happen.

So he turned off the heat, set the food aside and spoke.

“I came close to losing you already, Stevie. I’m not going to walk away from you again. Nor will I wait so many years to be with you.”

Stevie’s throat closed up at that blunt admission and he had to look away to compose himself. 

“It was never pity, if that was what you were afraid of. Never. Not with you.”

“I know. I’d never expect any less from you.” Stevie whispered through a throat tight with a flood of emotions that he hadn’t experienced since the accident. He knew it and had seen Xabi mean it in so many different ways. At work, at home, and even with the kids when they came to visit. Yet he needed to hear it spoken, just to be clear. 

Xabi walked towards him and knelt in front of him and Stevie was momentarily jealous of the fluidity of the movement before Xabi’s kind face, with the lines around the eyes and the earnest hazel eyes came into his view. 

“Then let me show you what I expect from  _ you. _ ”

Stevie’s eyes widened as he found himself being picked up and carried into the bedroom without any warning at all.

Yet it felt right to have that happen so quickly, rather than having another maddening wait for this to finally occur between them. 

It wasn’t graceful and it wasn’t what Stevie had imagined when those feelings started to coalesce between them. It was a hell of a lot more awkward and it had a lot more fumbling and feeling like he was fourteen again fumbling with his first crush in his room and hoping his parents wouldn’t hear. 

Xabi took it all in stride, laughing when things didn’t quite work out at first. Yet once they figured out the new cartography of Stevie’s body, the spots that sent him keening and closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pleasure, they managed quite well. Xabi on top and shouting his release while Stevie held on tight, savouring the weight of him and pushing away the regret that this could have been theirs if only-

He didn’t think about it. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. Especially not when it was a moment he was afraid he wasn’t going to have.

It ended with them lying entwined, with Stevie’s head on Xabi’s chest as he listened to the steady beat of his heart, while Xabi traced the lines of raised scar tissue on Stevie’s body. Occasionally, Stevie would close his eyes and shudder as Xabi’s fingers traced the scars on his lower back, the pleasure being too much for him. He was wrung out and satisfied, taking pleasure in knowing that Xabi was in the same situation, if his sweat-slicked skin was anything to go by. He was also half asleep despite the time and enjoying feeling safe and warm and  _ wanted _ after being seen as a broken body in need of fixing, rather than Steven Gerrard. 

He wasn’t quite that man anymore. He had to let go of so many things to get here and even though it had hurt, having Xabi and a new lease on life made up for what had to go.

And in that moment, he knew that it had been worth it. 

END.


End file.
